


Attention

by artificialhoney



Series: Violet's a Brat [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angry!Trixie, Bratty!Violet, Consensual, Dominant!Trixie, Gen, Rough Sex, Smut, just the slightest amount of bondage, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialhoney/pseuds/artificialhoney
Summary: Brian slowly closed his laptop and set it down on the coffee table. He stood up, grabbed Violet by her skinny little arm, and yanked her to her feet, dragging her down the hall and into his bedroom. She didn’t put up any sort of fight. This was exactly what she wanted, after all.Violet finds that the only way to make Brian pay attention her is to piss him off. Which she has no trouble doing.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Non-AU, so both are their original genders, but I use she/her for Violet and he/him for Trixie/Brian.

Brian looked up from his laptop to see Violet trying to push her way onto his lap.

“Violet, go away. I’m trying to work.”

“I’m bored and horny. Can we fool around a little?” Violet whined.

“What part of, ‘I’m working,’ do you not understand?” Brian mumbled, not taking his eyes off his laptop.

“Ugh, come on, Tracy. I even already douched! Just a quickie? I’ll let you be as rough as you want!” Violet begged.

“Why would you… we didn’t even…” Brian started, but then decided that he shouldn’t be entertaining Violet’s bratty behavior right now. He was busy. “You know what, never mind. My answer is no. As much as I would love to, I’m busy.” He continued typing, ignoring the exaggerated sigh from her.

“… Not even some hand stuff?” she whined. Brian continued to ignore her. Violet could sense that he was starting to get pissed. _Perfect,_ she thought. She reached out and stuck her finger in his ear. “Pleeeeease?”

Brian swatted her hand away without shifting his focus from the computer. _If I just ignore her for long enough, she’ll give up and go away,_ he thought, although he himself knew better than anyone that she was not the type to quit.

Violet huffed. She waited a few seconds, and then pinched his nipple. Again, he swatted her hand away without a word.

“Will you at least let me suck you off?” she begged.

“I’m not gonna give you any attention right now, you realize that, right? I told you that I’m busy. I’m not gonna say it again, Violet.” There wasn’t even a hint of humor in his voice.

Violet shut her mouth and stared back at him. He knew that she was used to having her way, but he was one of the few people who consistently stood up to her. He guessed that Violet secretly liked that about him, even though she tended to act like a spoiled brat when she couldn’t get what she wanted.

 _Well, I guess that shut her up,_ Brian thought. She didn’t look pleased by any means, but she broke eye contact and looked upwards, as if she were thinking. _Whatever._ He turned his attention back to his laptop, and continued typing. Before he could even get a full sentence out, Violet reached over and held down the power button on his MacBook. The screen went black. Brian looked at her in disbelief, but she maintained a serious expression, arching an eyebrow as if to say, _What are you gonna do about it?_

Brian slowly closed his laptop and set it down on the coffee table. He stood up, grabbed Violet by her skinny little arm, and yanked her to her feet, dragging her down the hall and into his bedroom. She didn’t put up any sort of fight. This was exactly what she wanted, after all.

Once they got the room, Brian immediately pushed Violet to her knees. “Open,” he commanded, and she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out immediately. No one said she couldn’t be submissive, when she wanted to, of course. Violet didn’t have to wait long before his cock was shoved in her mouth. Putting a hand on either side of her head, he set a pace. Initially, they were shallow thrusts into her mouth, but after less than a minute he began making her take almost his full length, hitting the back of her throat.

She looked up at him from her knees. He still looked pretty pissed, but she could tell he was enjoying her mouth. She pushed his hands off of her head and continued doing what he wanted on her own. Deepthroating was her forte, as Brian had previously discovered. Thanks to years of experience, Violet had a very weak gag reflex.

She continued to bob her head the way he showed her until she decided to challenge his dominance again. Violet thought she could easily push him over or something, since his pants were still around his knees, but that wouldn’t be sexy at all, and she did still want to get fucked after this. No, she was going for just a subtle disobedience.

Grabbing his hips, she pulled herself towards him until almost his entire length was in her throat, and then held herself there. She did her best to look up at him, although the angle made it hard. After a few seconds she finally began to gag, but she held her position, tears involuntarily spilling out of her eyes.

Brian took one look at her face staring up at him, and he could have came right that second. Nevertheless, he kept himself together and pulled her off of him, despite the fact that he enjoyed her blowjobs very much. He didn’t want to come too quickly. And he was still pissed at her.

Brian watched Violet pant a little, after not having been able to breathe for a bit.

“Bed. Now. And take off your clothes,” he ordered once she caught her breath. While she did that, he rummaged through the closet to dig up one of his neckties. After finding a suitable one, he put it on the nightstand while he undressed himself.

“I’m shocked you even own one of those,” Violet commented, sprawled out naked on the bed. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a suit.”

“I’m really not in the mood to talk to you. Get on your stomach.” _Oh shit,_ Violet thought. _He’s more annoyed than I thought._ She was practically shivering with anticipation. She knew if he was actually, seriously, angry with her, they wouldn’t be having sex at all. The fact that he’d dragged her into his bed meant that he was just annoyed enough to want to take his frustration out on her, in a way they’d both enjoy. It was a perfect punishment. Violet got on her stomach without another word.

Brian climbed onto the bed, solely clad in his boxer-briefs. He straddled Violet’s back and grabbed her wrists, sticking them through the bedframe and tying them together around a metal piece of it with the necktie. He then leaned down, his face inches from hers.

“Remember your safeword?” Violet nodded. “Let’s hear it, then.” _Ugh,_ Violet thought, _you and your stupid safewords._

“Apples,” she mumbled. They both knew that ‘Apples’ was always Violet’s safeword. Brian just wanted to mess with her a little, making her wait as long as possible before getting what she wanted.

While his face was still close to hers, Violet darted her tongue out and licked his cheek before he pulled away.

“Oh my god,” Brian muttered. “You’re gonna get it.” He couldn’t wait any more. Climbing off the bed, he grabbed two pillows and lifted Violet’s hips so he could place them under her. Now, her ass was in the air and her face pressed to the mattress. Brian finally removed his underwear and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He coated his fingers in it and climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself behind Violet where she could no longer see him. Without any warning, he pressed his middle finger into her hole, slowly, but without stopping.

Violet let out a little moan. Brian slid it in and out of her a few times, and then added a second digit. He could see her dick already leaking between her legs, pressed up against the pillows under her hips. She began to move her hips, trying to make him pick up the pace. He removed both his fingers. No rewards for bad behavior.

Violet groaned at the absence of his fingers. She wiggled around, trying to gain any sort of friction on her dick from the pillow. Brian let her try it for a few seconds before grabbing her hips roughly and holding them in place so she couldn’t move anymore. She took the hint and stopped squirming. She knew she would only get fucked if she was obedient from this point on.

Brian waited until he was sure she’s stopped moving, lubing himself up in the meantime. He kept one hand on her hip and used the other to guide himself to her entrance. Because he hadn’t spent a whole lot of time fingering her, he figured that he should probably ease into her a little more gently than he really wanted to.

Violet squealed when he finally slid himself inside of her. It was what she had been aching for all day. She wanted desperately to move her hips, but Brian still held them in place, and she knew that challenging his dominance at this point would just make him pull out. So she stayed still and waited.

Brian gave her a moment to get used to the stretch, and then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her even closer to him so that he was as deep inside her as possible. Her ass was pressed up against his hipbones, and he could feel her twitching around him. She was making an admirable attempt to stay still, he’d give her that. He could feel his annoyance with her slowly fading away.

Violet made a quiet, involuntary moan as she waited, which Brian took as his cue to begin thrusting. He pulled his cock most of the way out and began with slow, shallow thrusts.

“Fuck,” Violet mumbled breathlessly a few times. She knew she was already close. Brian picked up his pace, pushing deeper with every stroke. “Bri,” Violet managed to choke out, and Brian realized that she was about to cum. Immediately, he pulled out of her.

Violet groaned in frustration, but she didn’t say anything. Brian gave her a moment to calm down, and then reached over and untied her wrists.

“Get on your back. I wanna see you,” he ordered, way more calmly than he had been speaking to her earlier. She did as she was told, keeping her ass on the pillow and bending her knees so that she was on full display. Brian thought it was amazing how graceful she always looked, even while she was in the process of being roughly fucked. He took the opportunity to rub some more lube on himself, and then pushed back into her, leaning over her with his hands on either side of her. Now that she was untied, she grabbed his wrists and squeezed, but Brian quickly shut that down quickly by grabbing one of her wrists in each hand and pinning them down. He went back to thrusting.

Violet’s face scrunched up. Her eyes were squinted hard, and he could feel her arms struggling against his, but he was much stronger than her so it didn’t make any difference. He knew he was still supposed to be annoyed with her, but he couldn’t help but lean in and press his lips to her neck in a gentle kiss. Pulling back, he noticed that Violet had stopped making any noise, and he could see her cock twitching on her stomach. He decided to quicken the process because he felt himself getting close, but he wanted to make sure she came first.

“That feel good, Vi?” he asked, his voice raspy. Violet could only nod; when she tried to speak, no words came out. Brian let go of her left hand and reached between them to stroke Violet’s cock vigorously. That sent her over the edge. She came on her stomach and chest with a long moan. Brian kept pumping until she was fully spent. He pulled out of her and stroked himself over her chest until he came with a grunt.

Violet stared up at him with hooded eyes. She was still panting and could barely move. Still, she wanted to pretend like she still had any sort of power over Brian. Making sure he was watching her, she dragged her finger through the cum on her chest, a mixture of both of theirs, and then sucked it off.

If Brian could have cum a second time, he would have. She was so unbelievably hot. She knew all the right things to do to turn him on and please him, even if she pretended it was all for her own benefit. He dragged his finger up her belly and then shoved it into her mouth as well. She eagerly sucked on it, swirling her tongue up and down his digit suggestively. Brian couldn’t handle himself anymore. He lowered himself all the way down so that he was on top of her with his full weight, ignoring the fact that their cum was now all over both of their stomachs. He pressed a kiss to her lips, sticking his tongue inside her mouth and tasting himself. They kissed for a little while longer, and then Brian finally rolled off of her.

“Let’s go get cleaned up before we make a mess on the bed, hm?”

* * *

 

After a brief shower without much talking at all, the pair returned to the bed. They laid on their sides, facing each other. Brian knew that Violet liked a little bit of closeness after getting pounded.

“I like seeing you choke on my cock because I feel like it’s the closest I’ll ever get to seeing you cry,” Brian commented nonchalantly. Violet snorted and rolled her eyes.

“You’re probably right. Unlike you, I don’t cry for shit.”

“Yeah, because you have no soul.” The two looked at each other. They both knew that wasn’t true. Brian was reminded of Violet’s soul almost every single day. Without thinking, he reached his arm out toward her face. His instinct had been to stroke her cheek or caress her face, something he would have done to any of his past boyfriends. But Violet wasn’t like anyone he’d ever dated. His old boyfriends were like dogs, overly affectionate and constantly attentive. But Violet was like a cat, bringing you dead animals and digging her claws into you to show you she loves you. She showed her love differently, and he found himself adapting to that. Brian suspected she would warm up a little in time, and he was content to let her grow at her own pace.

Brian stopped his hand just short of her cheek, and instead, tapped her on the nose with his knuckle. He dropped his hand so it rested between them. Violet felt the urge to reach out and hold it. But she didn’t, because that wasn’t something they did. Not yet. Instead, they just maintained eye contact. Brian looked at her as if to say, _sorry for getting so annoyed with you._ Violet looked back at him as if to say, _sorry for being such a needy brat._

Brian sat up and moved to stand. He felt Violet’s hand grab his wrist, almost as a reflex.

“Wait!”

“Don’t worry, I’m coming back, Vi.” She released her grip on him, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Although she wasn’t the _most_ affectionate person, she still felt pretty needy sometimes, especially after rough sex. She didn’t need a lot of cuddling or reassuring, but just knowing he was right there next to her helped to put her at ease.

He walked out of the room only to return seconds later with his laptop

“Are you finally gonna let me do some work now?” Brian sat down in bed, resting against the headboard with the laptop on his thighs. He had since put on shorts, but Violet had opted to remain nude.

Violet nodded contently against the pillow, inching herself closer to him so that her body was touching his legs.

He began typing again, occasionally reaching over and running his hands through her hair or scratching her back.

“Hey, Violet?”

“Yeah?” she mumbled.

“Do you, like, get off on being annoying or something?” His tone was lighthearted, but he actually did want to know the answer.

Violet shrugged and let a small smile creep up her face. “You’re sexy when you’re angry.” _Huh,_ Brian thought. _That explains why she always pops a boner when we argue._ She rolled onto her side, facing away from him. “Rub my back.” Brian rolled his eyes, even though she couldn’t see. He smacked her ass hard.

“Ever heard of the word ‘please?’”

“Nope,” she answered. He sighed. Of course he would rub her back anyways. As much as he hated to admit it, she had him completely wrapped around her pinky. And honestly, he was realizing that he didn’t mind that at all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment saying what you thought of this!


End file.
